


Princesses ? Really ?

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cute romance, Daenerys Targaryen Is Not a Mad Queen, F/F, F/M, King Stannis Baratheon, Lesbian Character
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Arya se trouve à Peyredragon en tant que pupille du roi Stannis Baratheon. Elle y avait rencontré Shireen Baratheon, la douce princesse du trône de fer.
Relationships: Shireen Baratheon/Arya Stark, Stannis Baratheon/Daenerys Targaryen
Kudos: 2





	Princesses ? Really ?

**Princesses ? Really ?**

Arya se trouvait à Peyredragon. Son père l'y avait envoyée en tant que pupille de Stannis Baratheon, seigneur de Peyredragon. Cela faisait quatre ans désormais, quatre ans qu'elle n'avait plus revue Winterfell. La guerre avait déchiré les sept couronnes, mais le Nord n'y avait pas pris part, restant neutre entre les différents belligérants.

Ned avait refusé de devenir la main de Robert, entraînant de nombreuses répercussions sur le royaume. Aujourd'hui, Daenerys Targaryen était revenue sur le trône de fer, mariée à Stannis Baratheon. La situation était… originale, dirons-nous. 

– Lady Arya, l'appela quelqu'un derrière elle alors qu'elle marchait d'un pas rapide vers la cour de la forteresse.

Elle se retourna et fut surprise de voir qu'il s'agissait de Mélisandre, la prêtresse rouge au service de Stannis et de son ancienne femme, Selyse Baratheon née Florent.

– Lady Mélisandre, la salua-t-elle   
– Où vous rendez-vous comme cela ?   
– Dans la cour, lui répondit la brune, pour m'entraîner.   
– Sa majesté le roi aurait souhaité vous voir.   
– Maintenant ? demanda-t-elle visiblement déçue   
– Oui, maintenant.   
–Très bien, salle de la carte je suppose ?   
– Oui. Et si au passage vous trouvez la princesse Shireen.

Arya rebroussa chemin et se rendit à la bibliothèque du château, nouvelle capitale du royaume depuis l'accession de Daenerys I ou 1 ère sur le trône. Néanmoins, à part le conseil restreint, leur proches et la garde royale, le reste de la cour et les manteaux d'or étaient restés à Port-Réal, ordre des deux souverains. Stannis faisait bien plus confiance à ses vassaux pour le protéger, et Daenerys n'avait confiance qu'en ces immaculés. Les dothrakis étaient retournés en Essos à la fin de la guerre, n'arrivant pas à s'adapter à Westeros. Seuls quelques-uns étaient restés, comme Kovarro et Irri.

En entrant dans la bibliothèque, Arya repéra immédiatement la princesse, endormie sur une table, un livre encore ouvert. Elle sourit face à la régularité de cette scène. Son amie devait vraiment apprendre à lâcher ses livres passée une certaine heure. Elle s'approcha d'elle et lui secoua légèrement l'épaule.

– Shireen, appela-t-elle, Shireen.

La biche fit un premier mouvement avant de papillonner des yeux.

– Ton père nous attend, la belle au bois dormant.   
– Il est quelle heure ? demanda-t-elle en émergeant   
– C'est le matin et tu t'es encore endormie dans la bibliothèque.

Elle eut un petit air coupable qui la rendit encore plus mignonne qu'elle ne l'était déjà, si c'était bien évidemment possible.

– Allez viens.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elles furent devant le seigneur de Peyredragon, qui avait semble-t-il parfaitement compris ce qu'il était arrivé à sa fille. En même temps, entre ces ses yeux encore fatigués, ces ses cheveux emmêlés et sa passion dévorante pour les livres…

– Arya, dit-il, tu vas rentrer chez toi dans quelques jours, et Shireen t'accompagnera[s].   
– Stannis ? demanda-t-elle curieuse

Au bout de plusieurs années passées ensembles et entre-eux dans l'austère forteresse, la roi l'avait autorisé à l'appeler par son prénom.

– Un corbeaux est arrivé hier matin, Lord Stark aimerait ton retour parmi les tiens. Et je pense qu'aller dans le Nord te serait le profitable Shireen, dit-il en se tournant vers sa fille   
– Est-ce que le chevalier oignon nous accompagnera ? demanda la biche   
– Ser Davos est ma main, lui dit son père, c'est impossible.

Pour une raison obscure, la princesse était très proche du plus fidèle allié de Stannis. Cette question n'étonnait aucun d'eux.

– Ser Gerold Dayne et Ser Loras Tyrell vous accompagneront et veilleront à votre sécurité. Vous partirez dans les prochains jours dans un bateau d'immaculés.

Les deux chevaliers étaient des membres de la garde royale des deux souverains, dirigée par l'humble et indéboulonnable Ser Barristan Selmy, dit le Hardi. Cela allait faire quarante-deux ans que le chevalier était dans la garde royale.

Lors de la prise de pouvoir de la reine Daenerys et de son mariage avec Stannis, la nomination de leur conseil restreint avait été le sujet de nombreuses disputes. Mais au final, ils avaient finis par se mettre d'accord sur la composition suivante.

Main de la reine : Ser Davos Mervault   
Commandant de la garde royale : Ser Barristan Selmy   
Grand argentier : Lord Lancel Lannister   
Grande amirale : Lady Yara Greyjoy   
Maître des chuchoteurs : Lord Varys    
Maître de la guerre : Lord Randyll Tarly   
Connétable de la reine : Ver gris   
Diplomate : Missandei

La composition de leur garde royale avait, elle, été plus simple. En plus de Ser Barristan, qui la commandait, de Ser Gerold Dayne et de Ser Loras Tyrell, l'effectif était complété par :

\- Ser Jorah Mormont, le premier à avoir suivi Daenerys dans sa reconquête   
\- Kovarro, l'un des derniers dothrakis de Westeros   
\- Lady Dacey Mormont   
\- Sandor Clegane

C'étaient ces personnes-là qui étaient les plus proches du couple royal et par conséquent du pouvoir royal. Mais pour l'instant, le royaume se dirigeait sans grande peine et aucun complot ni scandale avait encore éclaté. Peut-être cela était-il dû à la mort dans les derniers jours de la guerre de Lord Baelish, le protecteur du Val. Selon la version officielle, il aurait glissé et serait tombé à travers la porte de la lune, restée malencontreusement ouverte.

Les deux princesses partirent deux jours plus tard, au départ de Peyredragon. Le bateau les emmena jusqu'à Blancport, fief de la maison Manderly. En débarquant à quai après la traversée, la première chose qui frappa Shireen fut la différence saisissante entre la ville et Peyredragon. C’était un ensemble de maisons aux murs blanchâtres et aux toits gris très pentus, très loin de la roche noire dont elle avait l’habitude. La rade dans laquelle était ancrée leur navire semblait quant à elle pouvoir en contenir une vingtaine d'autres.

– Bienvenue dans le Nord, lui dit Arya qui se trouvait à ses côtés   
\- C’est… différent.   
\- Lady Stark, Lady Baratheon, les salua un petit homme obèse en arrivant vers eux   
– Lord Manderly, c’est un… plaisir partagé.   
\- Désirez-vous restez quelques jours à Blancport ?   
– Je regrette, intervint alors Ser Loras, mais nous devons nous rendre à Winterfell   
– Je vois.

Ils partirent à cheval, rejoignant la route royale puis l’empruntant vers le nord. Et finalement, ils arrivèrent en vue de Winterfell, enfin. Le chemin du retour avait été long, quatre ans déjà qu’elle était partie. À quelques pas des murs, ils furent arrêtés par un garde aux cheveux noir que la louve connaissait fort bien.

– Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il en ne reconnaissant pas les nouveaux arrivants   
– Tu es un si mauvais capitaine que l’on te laisse garder la porte, Jory ?   
– C’est Ser Jory et… Arya ?

La brune lui fit un très grand sourire, il lui avait manqué. Ce château, ainsi que tous ces occupants, lui avaient manqué.

– Veux-tu bien nous annoncer à mon père, Jory ?   
– Lord Stark est parti hier pour Fort-Terreur, les Bolton ont cette fois-ci dépassés les bornes.   
– Qu’ont-ils fait ? demanda alors la brune en ignorant ce qu’il se passait désormais autour d’elle   
– Je vais vous expliquer à l’intérieur si tu le veux bien. Robb ne devrait plus tarder à rentrer, il est parti à la chasse.   
– Bran est toujours au nord du Mur ?   
– Oui, il s’est établit à Durlieu avec les Sauvageons du roi Tormund. Si tu veux mon avis, cela a été l’erreur du Roi Stannis : tuer Mance Rayder. Cela a totalement désunifié les clans de Sauvageons, et certains nous sont encore très hostiles.   
– Je vois.

Ils s'installèrent dans la grande salle de banquet de Winterfell, après que Arya est retrouvée son petit frère Rickon. La brune n’était pas une dame, elle ne l’avait jamais été, mais elle avait appris quelques ficelles de la politique à Peyredragon. De princesse, elle n’avait donc que le titre en réalité.   
– Les Bolton du coup ? demanda-t-elle à Jory

Shireen s’était retirée dans la chambre qu’on lui avait attribuée, comprenant que c’était une affaire qui ne concernait que le Nord. Et, elle s’en rendait compte réellement, elle ne serait jamais une nordienne.   
– Tu te souviens de Jeyne Poole, l’amie de Sansa ?   
– Oui, fit-elle avec un profond dégoût   
– Elle a été fiancée à Ramsay Snow, le fils bâtard de Roose Bolton. Et… il la torturait, dans les souterrains de Fort-Terreur. C’est pour cela que ton père est parti.   
– Lord Bolton n’a rien fait ? demanda-t-elle horrifiée   
– Il est mort, poignardé par un espion Lannister. Ce qui est bizarre, c’est que sa mort est arrivée juste après que sa seconde épouse, Walda Frey, est accouché d’un petit garçon.   
– Où sont-ils ?   
– Morts. Ramsay a prétendu que l’un de ces chiens s’était échappé et les avaient attaqués.   
– C’est trop parfait pour lui, murmura-t-elle   
– Toi aussi tu trouves ?   
– J’en conclue que bientôt le sang des Bolton se sera définitivement tari ?   
– Probablement. Lord Stark va rentrer avec la petite Jeyne, alors essaye…   
– Je ne suis pas un monstre non plus, Jory. En parlant de souvenirs, où est Sansa ? Où est ma chère grande sœur ?   
– Elle devrait rentrer aujourd’hui avec Lady et son escorte, elle était aux Eyriés.   
– Aux Eyriés ?    
– Quelques soucis à régler avec ton cousin Robin. Perdre ses parents si jeunes…   
\- Merci Jory, dit-elle en se levant   
– Tu ne veux pas attendre que Sansa soit de retour ?   
– Je la guetterais depuis la fenêtre, je vais aller voir Shireen.

Alors qu’elle partait, le capitaine de la garde de Winterfell remarqua alors quelque chose d’étrange avec la fille de son seigneur et ami.

– Arya, qu’est-il arrivé à Nymeria ?   
– Partie, quelques semaines après mon arrivée à Peyredragon. Elle a attaqué le roi Joffrey alors qu’il était en visite sur l’île.   
– Quelqu’un lui en a voulu d’avoir mordu le bâtard ?   
– Sa mère, cracha la louve avec dégoût avant de s’en aller

Elle monta les différents étages rapidement, essayant de masquer les quelques larmes qui avaient coulé sur ces joues. Elle arriva rapidement devant la chambre de Shireen. En même temps, deux gardes aux armures presque étincelantes ça ne passait pas inaperçu à Winterfell. Elle toqua à la porte et entendit un faible “entrez” de l’autre côté.

– Vous pouvez y aller, dit-elle aux deux gardes, il ne nous arrivera rien.   
– Mais Lady Stark, commença Ser Gerold

Elle désigna Aiguille d’un geste de la main.

– Très bien Lady Stark, capitula-t-il, nous serons en bas si jamais… si jamais.   
– Merci.

Elle entra ensuite et vit la petite biche assise sur son lit, les yeux baissés.

– Que se passe-t-il, Shireen ?   
– Je ne serais jamais… comme toi, je ne serais jamais une nordienne.

La louve s’assit sur son lit et la fit basculer contre elle pour la consoler.

– Je ne te demande pas de devenir ce que tu n’es pas, Shireen, jamais. Tu es… parfaite comme tu es.   
– Arya, murmura-t-elle   
– On est chez moi désormais, personne ne te dira rien. Et si jamais quelqu’un essaye…   
– Je sais, tu le mordras comme toute louve que tu es.   
– Oui, dit-elle en basculant sur le lit, l'entrainant avec elle


End file.
